This invention relates in general to valves having ball members and more particularly to ball check valves.
Use of a ball as the valve member in a check valve provides a precision and long lasting part at low cost. However the ball must be guided and the provision of a suitable guide offsets part of the cost savings realized by using a ball.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,678 shows a ball guide of moulded plastic This guide supports the ball and is slidable in the valve body, being biased by a spring held in place by an internal retainer ring. This has served well except when subjected to higher temperatures and simultaneous shock loads.